


Yellow

by bloodied_snow



Series: GF Oneshots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Is Dead, Dipper Pines Has Panic Attacks, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper is so messed up from the summer, Good Sister Mabel Pines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, PTSD Dipper Pines, Post canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Weirdmageddon, Short One Shot, The stuff i write at 3am, Triangles and yellow are triggers, wrote this while listening to my sad playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: Dipper Pines has scars from his summer in Gravity Falls, Physical and mental. Bad at summaries.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: GF Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784746
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Yellow

Yellow.

That one simple color that is used to signify happiness, sunshine, and other good things, just brought him fear. 

Isn't that funny? 

Triangles and yellow (especially yellow triangles) now were triggers to him. Dealing with an evil yellow triangle demon does that to someone. 

So there Dipper was, in a very new situation. He was in school, it was within the first week back. Mabel and him both agreed that school sucked, but they had dealt with lots worse. There was a math assignment about triangles. One of them was yellow and all Dipper could see was him. Dipper had gotten up abruptly, asked to be excused, and ran off to the outside of a stairwell. He sat against the door and tried to calm himself down. He looked at his phone, and played little anxiety relief games. Dipper listened to calming music, did breathing exercises, and most importantly, tried to get himself under control. Also to stop shaking like a leaf in strong winds as he pushed back sobs. 

When the bell rang, he had mostly calmed down. He retrieved his backpack, while his teacher gave him a look of concern. Dipper then walked out of the classroom and went to the tree he had deemed as his lunch spot. Sometimes Mabel joined him, and today was one of those days. "Hey Dip- whoa, you ok?" She said, almost immediately taking notice of his expression. "Not really. I thought I saw him on a math paper and bolted." he said, embarrassed that he had been triggered over something so small, yet still so bad for him.

"Hey dip, its ok. We went through a lot during the summer. It's ok to have to take a breather sometimes. We'll get through this, the both of us." Mabel hugged her brother and then handed him a sticker. "Here, maybe a sticker will cheer you up a little! I made it myself last night!" The sticker was the design of his Pinetree hat. "Thanks Mabel" he stuck the sticker onto his backpack and then they both ate their lunches. Dipper felt a smile come onto his face as Mabel told him about silly things that happened in her classes. Dipper finally relaxed fully and his fears were swept away, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my attempt at writing for today, hope it was decent. Leave any criticism please!


End file.
